Date Night
by Lt. Cmdr. Kono McGarrett
Summary: Steve and Kono try and go out on a date but Danny is in the way.My first fic be gentle in you have ways for my to improve pm me


A/N: This is my first fic I hope you guys like it, it's been going around in my head for a week now and I have been so busy so here it is Date Night.

Disclaimer : Not mine. But I wish so badly.

Is their first date in 6 weeks. Six fucking weeks. All because of a case and the freaking governer. Don't get them wrong they know very well that they have people to protect and all, but they just wished they could have spent more time together. They are happy ,excitied ,fantastic if you ask them. But, with Danny here right now it is kinda hard to focus on leaving for the date.

" Hey Danno why don't you go home to Grace". Steve said trying to make a attempt for Danny to leave."Well I don't have Grace this weekend. She is with her friends home at a sleep-over instead of with her dad". Danny ranted getting over-sensitive." Do you have anywhere to go for the weekend Danny"? Kono asked a feeling a little bad for Danny." No,other than hang out with my couch and TV watching the Chips Marathon". Danny said with a sad and hopeless face." Aww Danny why don't you call Gabby your girlfriend". Kono said trying to cheer him up." She went to her Librarian Convention,and won't be back until next week. Wait...why can't I stay with you guys tonight". He asked in high spirits." Because we were going to go on a date tonight, because we haven't went on one in six weeks".Steve said finally suddenly finding his voice." Wow do you want me to leave you guys alone so you can get back to your date". Danny said with sincerity.

" Would it be rude if we say yes". Steve said apologetically." Yes but I will if you would like me too I really don't mind". Danny said with a serious and sincere look on his face." You sure now Danny you don't want to come". Kono says with all sureness,cause if he says yes then they are out of here." Yea no problem but you guys own me one".Danny said to them with a smile getting up to leave." Thank you Danny and we do own you whatever you want see ya Danno, have a good night. Also stay here if you want to Danny". Steve said before they both left out the they get into the car to got to Kono's favorite restaurant, they both fell kinda sad for leaving Danny at the house alone." Steve I feel kinda bad leaving Danny by himself at the house". Kono said with a sad expression." I know babe me too... me too but, Danny will be fine by himself ok we just have to trust him and have fun". Steve said with a cheerful face before parking in front of the restaurant."Yea Ok". Kono said while getting out the car.

" Steve I can't believe you remembered my favorite restaurant oh my gosh you are amazing". Kono said excitedly going to kiss Steve on the lips." Why would I forget you are special to me and I want everthing to be special for our date". Steve said lovingly kissing her with passion. When they got in the restaurant they sat down out in the patio on outside enjoying the comfortable silence. When there waitress came she asked what she can get them and Steve ordered the medium-rare steak with salad and Kono ordered a southwest they ate they both where thinking about how great this week has been for them and they couldn't wait to get home to bed to start their weekend.

" Are you enjoying yourself baby, do you like everything". Steve asked making sure she was comfortable." Yes Commander everything is amazing thank you for ths wonderful night". Kono said thankfully while getting up to sit on his lap and kiss him with all she had." Mmmm...your welcome ma'am let's go home before we give these people a show". Steve whispered hotly in her ear."Mmm...yes sir Commander". Kono said seductively.

When they got home Steve was on Kono before she was on the door but,what he didn't realize was that Danny was still there and when he saw them all hell exploded." OH MY GOD STOP STOP PLEASE I AM STILL HERE. MY EYES ARE BURNING FROM THAT YOU HORNY TEENAGEERS"! Danny yelled at them while covering his eyes leaveing yelling back he will see them on they were getting ready for bed Kono kept thanking Steve for the night he planned.

As they got into bed Kono said with heart and thanks." Thank you Commander for the wonderful night beautiful dinner I love you"."I love you too and no problem like I said I wanted to make it special of you ok and I believe it's not over yet". Steve said suggestively."Oh really Commander". Kono said seductively." Yes really ma'am". Steve said before flipping her over and kissing her with all he made love all night long and before they went to sleep Steve said.

" Happy Date Night babe I love you".

" Love you too Commander".


End file.
